puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gate of Origin (2018)
|venue= Sendai Sun Plaza |city= Sendai, Japan |attendance= |sponsor = GAORA Go Baaan GrooVer Hatano HKC MARUKA |lastevent=Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2018) |eventname= |nextevent=Dangerous Gate (2018) |liveevent=y |event=The Gate of Origin |lastevent2=Memorial Gate in Sendai (2017) |eventname2='The Gate of Origin (2018)' |nextevent2=TBA |caption = Promotional poster featuring the Dragon Gate roster |tagline = }} The Gate of Origin (2018) is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and GAORA TV event promoted by Dragon Gate (DG). The event will take place on September 9, 2018, in Sendai at the Sendai Sun Plaza. Previously held under the Memorial Gate in Sendai name, this marked the first show under The Gate of Origin name. The event will be main event by Masato Yoshino defending the Open The Dream Gate Championship against Takashi Yoshida. The event will air on GAORA and Dragon Gate Network streaming service. Production The Gate of Origin (2018) will air in Japan through Dragon Gate's internet streaming site, Niconico, with Japanese language commentaries. The Japanese commentary will be provided by Katsuya Ichikawa. The event also aired on tape delay on Japanese TV Gaora Sports to be launched in Dragon Gate's ~ Infinity ~ Series. This would mark Dragon Gate's first September Sendai Sun Plaza show under its new name. The previous event was held under the name Memorial Gate in Sendai name. The event aired worldwide on Dragon Gate's internet streaming site, Dragon Gate Network. On August 26, it was announced the full card of the event. Additionally, Cassandra Miyagi and Meiko Satomura from Sendai Girls Pro Wrestling were announced for the event. On September 6, Ben-K turned on MaxiMuM to join ANTIAS, leading to the match card to be changed on the following day. On September 8, all tickets for the event had sold out. Storylines The Gate of Origin (2018) will feature professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. Eita who will defend his title at the event against Punch Tominaga.|247x247px|left]] The Gate of Origin will be main evented by Masato Yoshino defending the Open The Dream Gate Championship against Takashi Yoshida. On August 7, Yoshino and Yoshida faced off in a six-man tag team match, where Yoshino teamed with his MaxiMuM stablemate Ben-K and Dragon Kid and Yoshida with his ANTIAS stablemates Eita and Shingo Takagi. Yoshida won the match for his team by scoring a direct pinfall over Yoshino. Following the match, Yoshida challenged Yoshino to a match for his Open The Dream Gate Championship. The title match was accepted under the condition of falls couldn't be earned via flash pinfall or cradle type holds. On August 19, Yoshino and Yoshida faced off in a tag team match, where Yoshino teamed with Dragon Kid and Yoshida with his ANTIAS stablemate Yasushi Kanda. This time, Yoshino won the match for his team by scoring a flash pinfall over Yoshida. Leading up to the event, Yoshino compared his flash pinfalls to Genki Horiguchi's Backslide, which he had been using for twenty years in his professional wrestling career. Yoshida later claimed to have an advantage over Yoshino due to working as a Yokozuna in sumo wrestling. In the Open The Brave Gate Championship match Eita will make his first title defense against Punch Tominaga. On August 4, 2018, Tominaga pinned Eita in a non-title match. Following the match, Tominaga told him that he "could take his title if he had the opportunity". Eita wouldn't accept Tominaga as a credible challenger for the title and proceeded to attack the trainees at ringside and then Tominaga himself, Susumu Yokosuka (who was ringside for Tominaga's match) and referee Takayuki Yagi. The match was set for The Gate of Origin, despite Eita contesting the decision. In December 2017, before VerserK was renamed to ANTIAS, Eita was the one who kicked out Tominaga out of the stable. Tribe Vanguard (BxB Hulk and YAMATO) who will defend their titles at the event against Don Fujii and Ryo Saito.|247x247px|left]] In the Open The Triangle Gate Championship match Natural Vibes (Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka) will make their third title defense against Tribe Vanguard (Kagetora, Yosuke♥Santa Maria and U-T). On August 5, 2018, U-T submitted one-third of reigning Open The Triangle Gate Champions Genki Horiguchi. Afterwards, U-T and his Tribe Vanguard stablemates Kagetora and Yosuke♥Santa Maria challenged Horiguchi and his Natural Vibes stablemates Kzy and Susumu Yokosuka to a title match, which Horiguchi accepted on Natural Vibes behalf. The title match was later scheduled for The Gate of Origin. Shortly after, U-T would submit Horiguchi and Yokosuka on two seperate occasions. In the Open The Twin Gate Championship match Tribe Vanguard (BxB Hulk and YAMATO) will make their second title defense against Don Fujii and Ryo Saito. On August 11, 2018, BxB Hulk and YAMATO issued an open challenge for the Open The Twin Gate Championship, but nobody answered. On August 19, Don Fujii and Ryo Saito during their six-man tag team match, performed Hulk and YAMATO's finishing moves the First Flash and Galleria, respectively. Later on the show, YAMATO took notice of Fujii and Saito actions and YAMATO called out Saito and demanded an explanation. Afterwards Saito challenged them to a title match, with his partner being Fujii. YAMATO questioned Saito choice for Fujii being his partner, which led to Fujii attacking him. The title match was later scheduled for The Gate of Origin. Matches Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate Shows Category:Shows Category:Dragon Gate pay-per-view events